regalacademyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Królewska Akademia Bajek Wiki:Dla nowych użytkowników
left|link=Witaj na , encyklopedii poświęconej serialowi Królewska Akademia Bajek stworzonego przez Iginio'a Straffi'ego! Cieszymy się, że z nami jesteś i mamy nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej. Aby upewnić się, że Twój czas spędzony na Wiki będzie możliwie jak najprzyjemniejszy, przygotowaliśmy wstęp, który wprowadzi Cię w podstawowe zasady i obyczaje tu panujące. Pamiętaj, że każdego użytkownika obowiązuje znajomość Regulaminu i stosowanie się do zasad Netykiety. Do najbardziej elementarnych zwyczajów należą odnoszenie się do innych użytkowników z szacunkiem, poprawna pisownia i dbałość o styl wypowiedzi oraz niezamieszczanie kontrowersyjnych treści. Ważne linki * Regulamin: znajomość i przestrzeganie go obowiązują wszystkich użytkowników. * Administracja: możesz się zwrócić do administratorów jeżeli będziesz potrzebować pomocy. Wybór przeglądarki Wybór przeglądarki wbrew pozorom jest dość ważny, gdyż wpływa na to jak widzisz stronę. Zalecamy większość "znanych" przeglądarek (Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox, Opera, Safari), natomiast odradzamy używania Microsoft Internet Explorer i Edge - znane są sytuacje, w których użytkownicy mają w nich problem z wyświetlaniem strony bądź edytowaniem. Wybór edytora right|thumb|Edytor źródłowyNa dostępne są trzy edytory: edytor źródłowy, klasyczny edytor wizualny i VisualEditor. Dwa ostatnie to tzw. WYSIWYG (what you see is what you'll get - to co widzisz jest tym, co otrzymasz). O ile sprawiają wrażenie łatwych w obsłudze i przyjemnych, o tyle mają kilka większych minusów - nie działają we wszystkich rodzajach stron (użytkownik posługujący się nimi nie poradzi sobie z edycją szablonu) oraz są znane z niszczenia kodu stron. Poza tym, strony o rozbudowanym kodzie często nie mogą być edytowane w tychże narzędziach - są dla nich "za ciężkie". right|thumb|Edytor wizualnyEdytor źródłowy może wydawać się trudniejszy w obsłudze, aczkolwiek jego ogromną zaletą jest wgląd w kod strony i pewność, że nie zostanie ona uszkodzona. Podstawy kodu źródłowego możesz poznać [[Pomoc:Formatowanie|'tutaj']]. Pamiętaj też, że administratorzy zawsze są gotowi Ci z nim pomóc. right|thumb|Visual Editor Przełączanie między edytorami * Możesz przełączyć się między edytorem źródłowym a wizualnym w dowolnym momencie edycji. Na górze strony, nad polem edycyjnym pod tytułem edytowanego artykułu zobaczysz dwie zakładki: edytor źródłowy i edytor wizualny. * Aby zacząć edytować w VisualEditorze, naciśnij strzałkę obok przycisku "Edytuj" i wybierz opcję VisualEditor. Ustawienie domyślnego edytora Na stronie preferencji w zakładce ''Edycja'' na górze strony możesz ustawić domyślny edytor, czyli ten który uruchomi się po kliknięciu przycisku "Edytuj" w artykule. Kontakt z innymi użytkownikami Kontaktować się możesz poprzez tablice wiadomości i chat. Nagłówek tablicy Jeżeli chcesz, możesz spersonalizować swoją tablicę, dodając do niej nagłówek wyświetlający się na jej górze. W tym celu wejdź na stronę Nagłówek tablicy:nick i zacznij edytować. Skórki Wikia może być wyświetlana na dwa sposoby, które zależą od wybranej skórki. Skórka to krótko mówiąc styl w jaki artykuły są przedstawione: formatowanie, rozciągnięcie strony itp. Na Wiki są dostępne dwie skórki: domyślny Oasis i Monobook. Ich wybór to kwestia jedynie Twoich osobistych preferencji. Pamiętaj, że nie da się ustawić skórki tylko na daną wiki - ustawienie tyczy się ich wszystkich. Oznacza to, że jeżeli ustawisz Monobooka na , w tej skórce także będziesz widzieć strony na innych wiki, np. Centrum Społeczności. Każda skórka ma plusy i minusy, nie ma lepszej ani gorszej; Monobook w przeciwieństwie do Oasisa rozciąga się na cały ekran, ma też bardziej funkcjonalną nawigację; jednak na większości wiki (szczególnie tych małych), Monobook nie jest dopracowany, często wręcz bywa nieczytelny. * Aby zmienić skórkę, wejdź w Preferencje i w sekcji "Wygląd" obok pola "Skórka" wybierz tę preferowaną przez Ciebie. * Możesz podejrzeć daną stronę w drugiej, nieużywanej skórce. W tym celu do jej adresu w pasku przeglądarki dopisz ?useskin=monobook jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć ją w Monobooku lub ?useskin=oasis (albo ?useskin=wikia).